


Under the Influence

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Carrying, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: After a night of some heavy drinking, you find yourself passed out and alone in the Montana wilds. A seemingly good Samaritan finds you and takes you home. However, you’re too plastered to realize it’s John Seed.





	Under the Influence

You feel a hand snaking under your back as the other curls into the crook of your knees. The sound of the river is beating against your ear, and you still don’t know if you’re awake or asleep. You decide you’re in a weird-in-between realm. A place where reality and dream combine, giving you a hazy outlook on the world, whether it be sight, sound, taste or touch. You were a little too familiar with this grey area.

You’re off the ground now. You’re far too nauseous, and a tad fearful, to open your eyes to see who’s carrying you. You realize your hand in now gripping their bicep. Their shirt feels like silk. You start stroking it like the drunk idiot you are. The memories of your ex from years ago carrying your inebriated ass from the living room to your bedroom at three in the morning comes flooding back. You start giggling.

“And what do you think is so funny, dear?” Your captor asks in a somewhat amused tone. You realize now it was definitely a man. You also know the voice, but you can’t place a finger on who it is.

“Do I know you?” You ask weakly. You didn’t realize how drunk you actually were till you heard your own voice. He chuckles.

“You do, actually. Not well, but I’m sure you wish that you did,” he says sarcastically.

Your hand leaves his bicep in favor of swatting at his face. You’re hoping you can gather who he is by feeling for his facial features. You touch his cheek a few times before you realize he has a beard. You grab a handful.

“I love a man with a beard,” you say in a high-pitched voice, trying to sound flirtatious.

“Trust me, dear. I know,” he says trying to move his head away from your grip. “If you don’t let go, I will drop you.”

Your hand immediately falls to the side like dead weight. You pout at the thought of how embarrassing it would be with you falling to the ground with a thud.

“Now that’s not very nice,” you say, poking him in the chest. You blush when you realize you’ve made contact with bare skin. You touch what feels like a scar.

“Well that’s the thing. I’m not very nice,” he says, hiking his hands to find a better grip on you. You’ve already forgotten what he said.

“You’re very strong,” you say as your finger drags down his chest further. You tap a few times when you feel his shirt once again. “Where the hell are you taking me?”

“Where do you want me to take you?” He asks deviously. Now you really want to catch a view of your captor, but your eyelids feel extremely heavy. Your neck begins to ache, so you decide to allow your head to succumb to gravity. Your head begins to sway as he continues walking. You feel more nauseous which each step he took.

“I need to lie down. Take me to bed,” you say, slurring each word.

“You wouldn’t mean my bed, would you?” He jokes. Now you felt really sick. “Put your arms around my neck,” he says quickly. He must have noticed how sick you look. You follow his command by lifting you arms around his neck, interlocking your hands together with as much strength as you could muster. For a few minutes, he continues walking. You listen to the crickets, the sound of the river, his breathing. You realize he hasn’t spoken in a while. You missed his voice. You ask yourself if he’s the same person.

“Hey, so like, what’s your name?” You pause. “Wait, did I already ask that?” You are stumbling on each and every word.

“That’s not important. Just be quiet. We’re almost there.” 

“Okay,” you say dreamily. You move your grip around your own wrists after you feel your fingers beginning to slip. You drift off to sleep for what felt like only a few seconds. When you come to, you realize it’s still nighttime. You feel your body being placed down. You’re pressed against a barrier made of leather on one side. It’s cool to the touch, so you shiver in response.

“I’m cold,” you blurt out. You feel the man’s strong grip around your ankles. He’s lifting your legs up onto the surface. You realize you’re in the backseat of a car. When he releases you, there is a pause before he closes the car door. You think he was checking you out. You giggle at the thought. After a few seconds you hear another door open, presumably the driver’s side. That door closes not soon after.

“Here,” he says. You feel something being placed on top of you. You snuggle into it, covering up half of your face in delight. You can definitely feel his eyes on you this time.

“Thank you,” you mumble into the material. It smelt like musk and cologne.

“No problem, Deputy,” he says as he starts up the car. You were too hung up in the warmth to notice what he called you.

“This smells nice.”

He chuckles. It doesn’t take long for the car to lull you to sleep.

—

You hear a door slam, causing you to jump.

“Holy fuck,” you say breathlessly. The car door closer to your feet opens next.

“Wakey, wakey,” he says quietly, shaking you by the ankles. You don’t want to look. You don’t think you can look. The source of warmth that was on top of you is ripped off. Before you can complain, he starts pulling your legs to get you on your feet. Your arms shoot up as your feet found the ground. The man lifts you by grabbing your outstretched hands to get you out of the car. You crash against him, not able to find your balance as he adjusts his hands to assist you in walking. 

Your arms drift around his neck once again. You start giggling uncontrollably when you feel his beard tickle your skin briefly. You want to kiss him badly. You clumsily press your lips to wherever you find his skin. You realize you’re kissing his neck. He takes a sharp intake of breath, allowing your lips to linger for a few seconds before he pulls you off of him.

“Oh, come on,” you say angrily. “We have chemistry you can’t deny it.” You poke him in the chest again.

“I’m not denying anything, but I’m not going to take advantage of a,” he paused. “Drunk deputy.” You stomp your foot in protest.

“But I’m not drunk! Please, please,” you say as your head falls onto his shoulder. Your arms were sprawled out in the air. He was gripping your back tightly.

“You are wasted. I could smell the tequila a mile away. Nope, you are going right to bed.”

“But I don’t want to!”

He sighs in response to your whining.

“You’re acting like a child. Am I gonna have to spank you to get you to listen to me?” He says in a low, menacing voice against your ear. The hair on the back of your neck stands up.

“No, no. I’m actually really tired,” you say, scared he might actually punish you if you continued the juvenile behavior. You can tell he’s grinning now at his victory, as he begins to walk you up a gravel pathway. You’re wondering how he’s able to walk while you cling on to him like a sloth to a branch. He starts talking about something. You find you’re not listening as you felt yourself being taken under by exhaustion once again. The last memory you had of that night was being placed on top of a bed. Your shoes were untied and carefully removed. You felt something placed over your body once again. It smelt like musk and cologne.

—

The sun bares down on you through an open window. Finally, you can open your eyes. You screech at the blinding light. You instinctively pull the material you had drifted over your body up past your head. Your head is pulsating and your back aches. After a few minutes of listening to the birds chirp outside, you feel confident in taking on the brightness. You pull down the material to look up at the ceiling. You were lying in your bed, in your cabin. You can’t believe you had been able to walk yourself all the way back from where you had passed out. You’re very proud of your drunk self.

But before you could reach into the bedside table to look for some Tylenol, you look down to examine what was draped over you. Your jaw drops as you roll your hand over what you now discovered to be a long jacket. You know exactly who’s jacket this is. Your heart feels like it’s going to explode as you think about the confident man placing his prized jacket over your body. You always thought those tiny airplanes were kind of cute.


End file.
